1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to processing systems for semiconductor substrates, such as silicon wafers, and more particularly, pertains to a mobile injector system utilizing a CVD door assembly and a gas ring assembly. Also, the present invention includes structure of a CVD door with gas inlet channels for passing gas to injectors which are clamped in geometrical proximity to a paddle, such as a silicon carbide (SiC) paddle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art processes, the injector tubes have usually been positioned in the bottom of the process tube. A representative prior art patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,381 issued on Aug. 21, 1984. Reference is made to FIGS. 5 and 6 showing manifolds positioned below a wafer boat.
In the prior art processes, the manifolds or injector tubes are well below the boats or quartz wafer carriers and do not inject the processing gasses in close proximity to the substrates, such as silicon wafers being processed. Further, the manifolds or injector tubes can be moved during cleaning of the process tube, and therefore, the conditions for processing are not repeatable, as there are variables such as the position of the manifolds or injector tubes with respect to the substrates or silicon wafers being processed.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a mobile injector system including a CVD door with gas inlet channels, gas inlet ports for mating with injectors, an injector clamp for securing between a paddle and the injectors, and a gas ring and back ring secured about the end of a process tube for mating with the CVD door.